I Like Her
by Stupid Focking Rope
Summary: A platinum blonde with bright blue eyes was waving back at Naruto. To be honest she was probably the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. I looked from her to Naruto as she started to walk over. How could a dork like him know her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story up here so constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading. Also this is Yuri so if you don't like it don't read.**

"Why did you bring me here Naruto?" I drawled. Naruto decided to be friends and fucking drag me out to a Starbucks in the rain.

"Why not?" He replied innocently like he didn't know my aversion to going anywhere in the rain. I nearly smacked him across the face. All I wanted to do is curl up in my warm dry bed and sleep. I sighed exasperated and held my chin with my hand, too lazy to lift my head. I looked around at the people at the café; I was shocked that many people decided to come here in the stupid rain. I mean seriously they're coffee wasn't even that great. I took a sip of my strawberries and cream, yum strawberries.

"Sakura, that's such a fruity drink" Naruto blurted, louder than I would have hoped. Several people turned around and stared at us with something between awkwardness and annoyance.

"Dammit Naruto your so freakin loud! Half the goddamn Starbucks can here you." I whispered indignantly; my drink is so not fruity it just has strawberries. He just pasted that idiotic grin on his face and sipped his hot cocoa.

"What about your drink?"

"It's childish. It reflects my inner youth. Plus I don't like coffee." He stated matter-of-factly. I nearly shot him in the face.

"Neither do I! That's why I don't know why you dragged me here in the goddamn first place!" He sets his chocolate down and looks at me incredulously.

"You know I try to have a friendly outing with you and all you want to do is lock yourself in your house."

"Oh you lie!" I point my finger accusingly "I see you every damn day! I can't take any more of you!" By now I'm standing up and flailing my arms when I notice the whole fucking Starbucks is staring at us…or me. I could feel my cheeks redden and I quickly sit down.

"I hate you" I said a few minutes later still embarrassed from attracting the attention of the whole coffee shop. Naruto just laughs in return shrugging off my glare. After I gain my composure I ask again

"Naruto, seriously why did you bring me here?" Naruto sighs and turns to look at me intensely like he's going to reveal his darkest secret.

"I…" He pauses for dramatic effect; he then looks like he's pondering what he's about to say "Do you want the truth?" I nod tired of his theatrics.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I reply exasperated.

"I just wanted to fuck with you." My jaw dropped. To be honest I didn't expect him to be so candid. I thought he would make up an elaborate excuse for taking me here. I stood up and was about to lung over the table and strangle him. So what if there are witnesses; I'm going to kill him right here and now while it's still a crime of passion. Just as I was about to pounce his attention was redirected somewhere else; he smiled and waved excitedly to somebody behind me. I straightened up, my low attention span getting the best of me, and turned around. A platinum blonde with bright blue eyes was waving back at Naruto. To be honest she was probably the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. Her features were soft and feminine but they had an edge to them that made her look like she could definitely handle her own. I looked from her to Naruto as she started to walk over. How could a dork like him know her?

"Oh my gosh, Ino how are you!" He exclaimed while standing up to greet her. She smiled widely at him, eyes sparkling, showing off her straight white teeth.

"I'm great Naruto" They embrace and I just raise my eyebrow at how unmasculine Naruto can act. They start chatting and I just stood there awkwardly trying to figure out who this woman is. Then suddenly realizing I was standing there Ino turns her attention to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm Ino. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys it's just I haven't seen Naruto in…oh my god years. We used to be neighbors." I nod at the explanation then I remember Naruto telling me about how he used to be really good friends with her during grade school. He showed me a picture of her when they were younger…no wonder she looked slightly familiar.

"Oh yeah I think Naruto has talked about you before. I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you" She replied while extending her manicured hand for me to shake. Her hand is soft and warm but I leave my hand there a little too long and quickly pull away. I could feel subtle tingles run from my hand and up my arm as her hand leaves mine.

"Sorry kinda of out of it today"

"Its okay" She dismisses and smiles. My heart stutters and I smile back. Then I start to rant like I always do around pretty girls.

"Yeah someone decided to wake me up early to go to Starbucks…in the rain."

"Hey I thought it would be fun" He argued defensively.

"That is sooo not what you said like two minutes ago."

"Whatever" Naruto replies and changes the subject, "So how long are you in town?"

"Actually I'm looking for an apartment because I got a job nearby."

"Awesome we should totally hangout! Me and Sakura could totally show you around and stuff"

"That'd be really great!" Ino said sounding relieved and excited. Yeah score I could hang out with the pretty girl! "Actually I've been meaning to call you Naruto for your advice on an area around here."

"No problem we could help" Naruto confirmed adamantly while bobbing his head up and down, "Hey give me your number cause I'm pretty sure I lost it." He stated while rubbing the back of his neck and grinning. Ino nodded then shifted through her purse quickly.

"I think I left the phone in my car cause I lost your number too" she answered sheepishly. She fished out a napkin and pen from her purse and jotted down her number before passing it Naruto. Then Naruto ripped it off and wrote his number on the other end.

"Here this has my number then on the bottom is Sakura's" He explained while handing the napkin to her. She looked at Naruto unsure of the non consensual sharing of my number but Naruto caught the look quickly and dismissed it.

"Don't worry she wont mind at all" He said winking while elbowing me in the ribs.

"Shut up Naruto" I reply slightly embarrassed and probably a little red because I could feel my ears turn hot. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my strawberries and cream so I could finish it before it turns into a warm watered down soup, ew.

"How long have you guys been together?" I try not to spit up my drink as I start to choke and gasp for air. Naruto starts laughing so loud that even the management is giving us dirty looks. I struggle for air and finally gasp out my reply.

"No…oh go no. No…No ugh" I choke out then shiver at the mere thought of it. He's like a brother and I don't like men and ew that's like incest. I shake my head in disgust. After, Natruto starts to recover from his laughing fit he shakes his head.

"No, no she's not my" He stops to shiver in the middle of his sentence, "girlfriend"

"Oh I'm sorry…I just thou- yeah…" Ino tries to apologize as a pink tint brushes over her features. That's cute; usually I just get unattractively red.

"Don't worry about it Ino we get that all the time." Naruto replies to ease her guilt.

"Yeah...that's not good." I state while shaking my head and remembering the last few times going out with him and girls avoided me like the plague. Not that it matters but every once in a while I'd like to talk to someone who doesn't assume I'm with Naruto.

"Yeah I tend to cramp Sakura's game." He says jokingly while wagging his eyebrows and winking at Ino. I try to resist the urge to smack Naruto for his innuendos and just roll my eyes.

"I could imagine it would keep the boys away" She replies giggling.

"I-uh…well…yeah" I stutter out half mesmerized by her giggles and half confused on how to answer. Well, it's not like it's a lie.

"Among other things, huh?" Naruto nudges me in the ribs playfully. My ribs are gonna be sore if he keeps fucking elbowing them.

"Yeah…" I say while glaring a warning at Naruto. He just smirks but nods in compliance.

"Well…actually I have to go but it was really nice to meet you." She said as she turned to me eyes sparkling with delight that made my whole body warm and hum with joy and excitement. I gave her a smile and shook her soft and delicate hand again before she picked up her drink and left the shop. I watched her until I could no longer see her through the café window.

"You like her" Naruto said in a sing-song voice as I sat down and stared at my drink. I look up into his big blue eyes swirling with excitement and mischievousness; I shrug and that was all the confirmation he needed. He grinned at me and nodded before we finished our drinks in comfortable silence.

**Thank you so very much for reading. I kinda have an idea where this is going but anything could happen at this point so please review and tell me if I should continue or not. If I should continue then maybe toss in a few ideas;I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the huge hiatus. I've been busy with family, school and have had some computer issues. Anyway, I'm trying to squeeze writing back into my schedule and have been writing a few other stories so expect to see some added on my profile. Please R&R, I appreciate critique immensely so don't be afraid to drop a review with feedback or to yell at me for how long it has taken me to write this.**

Naruto's phone rang loudly as I looked up from my work-cluttered living room table. I had accidently fallen asleep on my papers again. I could see a drool stain forming.

"Ugh gross." I mumbled under my breath as I tried to listen to who was calling him.

"Yeah…okay…don't worry about. She wasn't doing anything anyway. Kay…bye."

" Who's that?" I got up and tried to stretch the knot in my neck from sleeping halfway on the coffee table.

"Ino, she cancelled our house hunt today." He replied scratching his head and sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Mmkay" I replied groggily trying to remember what day it was.

"Yeah I hope we find a place for her soon since she keeps driving pretty far to come down here. We need to figure out a place she can stay" Naruto plopped down on the couch next to me. He looked deep in thought as he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Careful Naruto, you might have an aneurism."

"Shut up assh…" He stopped mid-insult as he looked at me wide-eyed then looked down the hall. I followed his eyes and half expected there to be an apparition of some sort. I blame all the "scary" ghost movies Naruto has been making me watch late at night, which is exactly why I fell asleep on top of my papers last night. Damn him and his boring yet distracting and oddly entertaining movies. Why is it that boring stuff is so distracting when you're doing something important?

"Dude, she could live here" He said astonished as he looked at me. It finally made sense what he was thinking.

"Uh…" I definitely had the room for it. I lived in a pretty spacious condo with a spare room and bathroom. That wasn't the problem though, this was Ino I'm talking about, I liked her since the moment I met her at the coffee shop. Living with her would just open up a whole new problem, but then again this is Ino, my new found friend that needed help.

"Come on Sakura, she needs it." I groaned and pulled at my pink hair knowing what I was going to say may in fact be a mistake or blessing in disguise.

"How should I offer her it though; you know how she is. No charity, totally independent. She nearly flipped her shit when I tried to buy her coffee the other day!" Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but she would have a cow if I offer her a place to stay as a favor or something. Naruto nodded as he lifted his face to look at the ceiling.

"Don't exaggerate. Well, you could always make it seem like she's doing you a favor."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him perplexed.

"I mean make it seem like you need a tenant or something or it would really help so to her the 'charity' evens out" I nodded; it made sense in its own Naruto-logic kind of way.

"Okay, I think… I'll try it. Fuck, I think I've been spending way too much time with you because that plan made total sense to me." But I need to tell her at the right moment; it's all about timing or she'll refuse "I have to admit Naruto at times you could be a genius."

"Well, then again she is actually helping you 'cause you got the hots for her and we all know your game isn't that good." I smacked the back of his head a s he laughed maniacally.

"Then there's times where you're a total asshole."

"So what are you going to do now that you have a free day?" I scratched the back of my head and rubbed my stomach lazily.

"I guess I could always clean and stuff." I mumbled looking around at the mess that was my living area.

"Or we could go eat and invite some friends to go get drinks?" I looked over at Naruto and nod my head smiling.

"That sounds pretty cool too." I shrugged and headed to my room to change.

"Fuck yeah it does! I'll be waiting in the car, so hurry up!" He grabs my keys and runs out the door. I hurry and change into some jeans and a V-neck. I shove my feet into some shoes, before heading outside and locking the door. Naruto honks the horn of the car like an ass and I jog to the driver's seat.

"Okay, who do I pick up?" I turn to him while starting the car.

"Go to Sasuke's first, then I'll text everyone from there." I put the car in drive and head toward Sasuke's apartment which isn't too far from my house.

"Hey, who are you inviting?" I ask because last time I checked I didn't socialize with too many people, except for Naruto and Sasuke and a few others.

"You know a few of the peeps." He says with a shrug while he fiddles with his phone. Whatever, since when do I care who goes? Fuck it. I pull up to Sasuke's apartment a few minutes later. We walk up the stairs and knock on his door. I hear stumbling and a few muffled curse words before he answers the door with sweats and a ratty tank top on.

"What's up?" He nods at us and lets us in. He has an apartment that looks like one from a fucking Ikea catalog. I'm jealous my house just looks like a messy house.

"It's tea time, bitch!" Naruto yells while giving Sasuke a mock punch to the arm. "Get dressed we're gonna go eat then have a few drinks with the group." Sasuke nods and turns to go to his room.

"Just don't touch anything, Naruto. Remember what happened last time." He gives him a stern look before returning to his room.

"The fuck? Can't touch anything. I'm an adult I can touch whatever I want." He glares at Sasuke's closed door then goes over to the kitchen table and knocks down the salt and pepper shakers. He walks over and throws himself at one of the couches.

"You're such an idiot." I shake my head. After a few minutes Sasuke comes out dressed like a model. Leave it to him to outclass us on a casual outing. I roll my eyes as we walk out of the apartment and all pile in my car.

"Where to? I think we're solo today. No one said their free for drinks." Naruto looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows, while nodding his head.

"Come on we went there already a few days ago." Sasuke complained.

"Yeah, come on we can't go there more than once a week. We're going to need triple bypass by the age of 30!" Naruto just continues with the wounded puppy face.

"If we go I won't suggest it for a week!" He barters back at us.

"Three weeks!"

"NO!" Naruto yells indignant.

"Fine, two weeks."

"A week and a half"

"Sold" I glare at Sasuke and he just shrugs and looks out the window.

"You know he won't realistically last longer than a week and a half."

"Whatever" I huff as I continue driving toward the restaurant. Ten more minutes and we're at the restaurant and Naruto's bouncing in his seat. We get out and sit at the serving bar they have. The waiter comes up and makes his spiel about the specials and some recommended menu items. Then he mentions something about a ramen challenge and Naruto stops him and asks about it. Sasuke and I facepalm almost simultaneously while the waiter explains that if he eats eleven bowls of Deluxe Spicy Ramen he'll be able to eat here free for a month. The face that Naruto made was indescribable as he demanded to be given the challenge.

"Fuck it" I threw my hands up defeated. Sasuke shook his head slowly as Naruto talked to the manager about details and rules and what not.

"I guess we're staying here for the rest of the night." We ordered our food as Naruto started the challenge. Most of the time, we just stared at him wolfing down bowl after bowl of ramen. This kid was a machine. I could hear some people murmuring in half fascination and half disgust as he kept eating.

"What the fuck."

"How is that even...?"

"I know right" I shook my head at Naruto. He was literally on his seventh straight bowl of ramen. That can't be healthy. He was going for our local restaurant's record of eleven bowls so he could win free meals here for a month. The things that boy would go through for some stupid fucking ramen. Would you like some cardiac arrest with that ramen? Why, thank you. He slammed another bowl down as he took on his eighth, a pretty sizable crowd gathered around as he closed in on the record. Another bowl done, then another, then another, then one more and...

"Hell yeah, Bitches! FREE RAMEN!" Naruto screamed and I wouldn't be exaggerating when I say the staff looked absolutely horrified. They knew this blonde menace would come every day for a month. Took him about two months to find out there was a reward to beat the record. It wouldn't surprise me that they tried to hide this competition from him since he started to eat here. After he yelled, he burped and I swear I saw him gag a little: disgusting. He turned to me and gave me a toothy smile.

"Awesome right?" I rolled my eyes as he slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Err...s-sir your picture" A shy girl, wearing an apron with the restaurant logo embroidered on the front, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sure!" The girl jumped slightly at his overly exuberant response, then aimed the camera. Naruto pulled me close, grinned his trademark mischievous grin, and held his thumb up. Click.

"O-one more" He nods and smiles even wider. Click. "W-Which one w-would you like?" He picks the one where Sasuke and I look most uncomfortable. The other one goes on the bulletin board of- insert giant air quotes- 'winners'.

"Dude" He turns to me and pauses to think, "This is the best day of my life." He nods and heads toward the door. I guess we're going now.

Most of the ride back to my house Naruto stared in awe at the picture and ranted how cool it was and how we should totally start a scrap book and enroll in eating competitions. I shook my head before I turned into my street. I noticed a silver car parked in front. Who could that be? I pulled in the driveway and got out. As I headed for the door I glanced at the car; I could see a long blonde haired woman bobbing her head. Was that...Ino? I walked up toward the passenger door and saw Ino holding an imaginary microphone to her mouth and singing. I couldn't stop from chuckling before I tapped on the window, effectively stopping her karaoke moment. Turning to the window, she reluctantly rolled it down and offered an embarrassed smile.

"Hey Sakura I-I wasn't sure when you were coming home." She replied sheepishly, there was still a light pink tinting on her cheeks as she looked past me to Naruto and Sasuke. She is too cute. "Hey, Naruto" Naruto barely stumbled out of the car when she called his name; Sasuke and Naruto looked up. Naruto smiled and sauntered his way over toward us. Ino got out of the car and stood on the lawn waiting for Naruto to lumber his way over to us. Sasuke looked eager to meet Ino also, I watched him suspiciously as he crossed the lawn.

"What's up" Naruto didn't look too good, like he had to force the words out.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself smoothly while he offered his hand. Ino shook it briefly before continuing.

"I canceled earlier since I was accepted a deal and thought I should come over to announce I got an apartment, pretty close by actually." At this point I could notice Sasuke's ears perk up as he 'appraised' Ino with his eyes.

"And you were inviting us to your apartment warming party?" Naruto paused to rub his stomach in contemplation, then nodded "My schedule should be free" He plopped down on the lawn and grinned up at us. I was relieved and disappointed that I didn't get to offer her a room at my place. It's probably for the best since she still lives close by and I don't have to show her my true 'habitat' yet. I should probably ease her into how weird I am normally.

"Any way" I dismissed looking back up "That's really great Ino" She nodded and pushed her bangs back "I know it's been a little stressful. Do you need help moving?" Ino bit her lip thinking. Sasuke looked up at me and smiled nodding his head. I tried to discreetly shake my head at him as I looked at Ino. Fuck him, if he thinks I'm setting both of them up.

"No I think I'll be alright" I crossed my arms knowing how stubborn she could be when she was trying to be self-reliant. I knew for a fact that since she had a small car, she would have to take multiple trips down here to move all her stuff. Not to mention, the drive was pretty far to make several times.

"I could probably borrow my friend's pick up" I proposed quickly before Sasuke volunteered himself.

"Sakura I'll be f-"

"We could do it all in one trip if I help" I suggested to her. Ino and I had a mini stare-off before she relented.

"Fine" I internally fist pumped as she gave me the address. Sasuke looked at me inquisitively as we discussed details of her new apartment and how to schedule the move. After a while, I looked down at the unusually quiet Naruto. He was passed out, spread eagle, on the grass snoring lightly. Food coma I guess. I nudged him with my foot to make sure he was alive; he twitched so he was good.

"Want to go inside" I offered Ino and, begrudgingly Sasuke, he looked down at his watch seemingly torn.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself. I have some errands to run before it gets too late. It was nice meeting you" Sasuke turned towards Ino giving her a soft smile. Fuck him. Ino smiled back and he began to walk down the street toward his house. Ino looked back at me and smiled.

"I'll go inside." When we got inside she collapsed on the couch, groaning.

"I can't wait to move over here" She said, cuddling into the couch to get comfortable. I sat down next to her and she turned toward me.

"Work again?" I asked sympathetically. She had told me before about her gossipy, immature co-workers who seemed to just love to get on her nerves. I nodded as she regaled her most current office drama. Something about this rude lady, staplers, a desk war, and photo copy machines. We laughed and talked for a couple hours, trading crazy job stories we both were a part of and witnessed. I loved to hear her laugh it was light and happy; it was overall genuine and I love how she did it so openly not trying to hide it.

"Have you guys been talking this whole time?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes like a toddler up after his bed time.

"Yeah, so.."

"Sounds like you needed a nap" Naruto retorted I opened my mouth to say something but I heard Ino stifling giggles. I half-heartedly glared at her. She just shrugged, still giggling. Then her stomach decided to growl which resulted in actual laughter now.

"You guys want to go eat?" I asked both of them. Naruto rubbed his eyes again and ran his hands through his unruly blonde hair.

"Nawh, maybe next time. I'm beat. Plus, I think I ate enough Ramen to last me a week." Naruto said his goodbyes and strolled off to his apartment a few streets away.

"I guess it's just you and me" Ino smiled and my heart beat got a little faster as her eyes sparkled excitedly. "Well, didn't you just come back from eating?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, but the only reason we were there so long was because Naruto participated in some 'Ramen Challenge'" Ino laughed as she shook her head.

"That's sounds just like Naruto"

"If you want I could make you something? I just bought groceries, so I'm all stocked up"

"You don't have to" Ino stated unconvincingly.

"I insist. Take it as a welcome to the neighborhood present." I gave her puppy eyes until she caved.

"Well, since you put it that way then I guess I will have to accept" Ino laughed as she sat down on a stool. She smacked her palms on the island countertop. "Now, get cooking!"

"Yes, master." I replied as I collected the pan I would need.

"What's on the menu?"

"Pasta sound good?" I asked hoping that would be an easy dish to cook well.

"Sounds great!" Ino replied smiling as she bounced in her seat. Hopefully my cooking skills could help me woo her. I smiled as I got the ingredients ready. I'll make pasta, bitches love pasta.

**I have a good idea where this is going and have written some of the next chapters so, more updates are to be expected. Also, please comment on what Sakura's and Ino's jobs should be. I kind of want to pick unique jobs for them since they are usually depicted in the medical field. Thanks and sorry again for the huge writer's block. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad I decided to go with the apartment a few blocks from the grocery store." Ino stated happily as she licked at her frozen strawberry Popsicle. She was wearing white shorts with very light blue vertical stripes on them. She also had on a matching light blue tank top that hugged her body. She just got back from walking to my house while getting a Popsicle at the local grocery store on the way. _Jeez why does she have to eat that in front of me? I feel like such a perv._

"Isn't that the one that was only a few streets away from my house?" I asked trying to distract myself with conversation. _Yes, basically repeat what she said, Sakura. Genius. _I shook my head as I continued cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Yeah!" Her blue eyes lit up as she nodded "I'm glad we can hang out more and not have to commute. Maybe we can even have sleepovers?" Ino asked semi-sarcastically with her eyebrow raised. I gulp and nod at her. Trying to not picture anything too risqué. She barely moved in three days ago and I already was having a hard time not making it completely obvious that I had a sort of crush on Ino. _This is embarrassing! What am I 12 again?_

"Yup, every day all day." I commented; I had to revert back to sarcasm so I wouldn't reveal how obviously distracted I was.

"Do you have roomies?" I asked both curious and desperate for distraction.

"Yeah I have a co-worker and some bass player from a local band who works at this local arts and crafts store. I nod as she goes into detail describing each person and what she thought of them and how she met them. She said her co-worker Valerie is nice and honest, however she's always with her boyfriend so she shouldn't really be home, which was a plus. She also said, Sai, the bassist was super creative and nice, but really quite guy. He draws and plays for a band that does local gigs at this 'hip' place called Rabbit's Hole. She lived in a three room condominium that looked pretty nice and wasn't far. I helped her move in, but I didn't get a chance to meet any of her housemates.

"Awesome, sounds like you guys are all getting along."

"Yup" Ino replies cheerfully as she takes a particularly long lick of her Popsicle. I sigh and quickly turn away, busying myself with cleaning my living room. "Hey, is it okay if I leave a few groceries on the kitchen island?"

"Go for it" I move to clean the living room, until Ino runs over to the couch and sprawls out across it. _I was just about to fix those pillows_. I glare at her and she smiles before stretching her limbs out further. She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I try not to look at the strip of bare stomach that her tank top revealed.

"I got to clean" I nudge her shoulder and she just turns to me and shakes her head.

"No you don't." She looks at me with a pout on her face with shining baby blue eyes. _Damn it that face._

"Yeah, I do." Ino shakes her head more and goes limp on the couch.

"Want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I ask, trying to seem strict but failing miserably. I can't help but grin as Ino smiled deviously at me; she grabs a pillow and places it like a shield in front of her torso.

"The hard way" She said her voice muffled from the pillow. I raise my eyebrow at her and she raises her eyebrow in return, accepting the challenge.

"I warned you" I sigh and quickly pounce on her. I tickle her relentlessly until she's red.

"No…please, stop. I can't Sakura" Ino protested weakly trying to push my hands away. Ino keeps giggling and I stop tickling her to plop on the floor next to her and laugh maniacally. She turns to me and my heart jumps to my throat. Her breathe was ragged and coming out of her slightly open lips. They looked soft and red. I remembered the Popsicle she was eating and felt my ears get hot. Her blonde hair was disheveled and fell across her face perfectly.

"Sakura…" _It looks like her blue eyes are sparkling; they're such a light blue._ "Sakura"

"Yeah" I shake my head out of the clouds as she looks at me slightly concerned. "Sorry, just thinking"

"No problem" Ino sits up and makes room for me on the couch. She pats the seat next to her. I get up slowly, trying to avoid a head rush then collapse on the couch. I lean my head back and close my eyes. "Want to watch a movie on Netflix" She pulls at a strand of my hair, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, but I need to clean. And make food." She rolls her eyes and points at the grocery bags.

"Why do you think I brought groceries?" I groan as I look over at the bags on the table. I could see the outline of Doritos and pizza rolls and other delicious snacks. _That is just too good to pass up._ I groan louder, knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of the day eating microwavable food and chips whilst watching movies. _Why am I complaining that sounds wonderful?_

"Okay, you win." Ino smirks knowingly as she gets up and struts victoriously toward the grocery bags.

"Our appetizer will be popped corn lightly salted and drizzled with butter." Ino snobbishly reads off the packet of generic popcorn.

"Sounds delightful" I chuckle as she places the bag in the microwave. She winks and sits back on the couch.

"Are you ready to lose your soul to Netflix?" I ask her attempting to make my voice sound grave.

"I'm ready" She nods and stares at the screen dramatically. I turn on the television and start to check out the movies.

"Hey, Ino…" I turn my head and she's gone. I look up to see her walking back to the kitchen. My eyes stray down her backside, until she turns around. I feel my cheeks grow warm.

"I also brought you something to drink." She winks at me before turning to look through the grocery bags.

"Cool." I croaked as she gave me a smile and took something out of the bag. I turn back to scroll the titles. _Hmm should I go for the super gruesome dark comedies I like or somethi-. I felt something super cold touch my neck, I jumped._

"FUCKING SHIT" I could hear Ino cackling uncontrollably. I grab at the ice-cold object she was touching me with. I was a cold glass bottle. I smile at her and remember the one time we went drinking.

"Hard cider! How did you remember from that one time we went out to drink?" She shrugged as she was sitting down.

"Maybe because that whole night you started to talk about the process of making it through extra fermentation and which brands you preferred." She replied nonchalantly, as she continued to recount the details of my spiel about hard cider. My mouth dropped as she quickly surmised our conversation. _She totally remembered everything, even when I started word vomiting about alcohol. And she totally understood everything too! That's so fucking considerate and awesome. Why can't she stop making me like her more?_

"That one looks interesting." She pointed to the movie I was considering. I smiled and nodded.

"That's what I wanted to watch." I nodded in agreement.

"Go for it" She nudged me with her elbow and I trained my eyes at the screen, trying not to blush. I started the movie, and then leaned back and cracked open my drink. _This is going to be so relaxing. What the? _ I watch curiously as Ino moves her legs bundled in a blanket over my lap.

"Is this okay?" She asks pulling the blanket up to her chin. I chuckle and nod. I am about to lower my raised hands when suddenly a thought accosts me. _Wait, can I put my hand on her leg? Is that weird, but her legs are in front of me, is that too sexual. I'm just touching her leg. Why is that sexual? Well, I would never lay down like this with Naruto or Sasuke._ My mind kept racing as I started to have internal dialogue about the sexual nature of touching a leg.

"Sakura, you can put your hand on my leg" Ino laughed. I could feel even my neck get red as I lower my hand from my head and gently lay my hand on her leg. She continues giggling as she turns her attention to the movie. I take a sip of cider and smile. _I could definitely get used to these kinds of sleepovers._

**As always, I thank everyone for reading this. Please, review and leave feedback. Still wondering about what jobs Ino and Sakura should have. I want to kind of stray away from Sakura and Ino working in a hospital. ****Any suggestions would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, definitely going to have to replace the serpentine belt" I wrung my hands on a ratty towel and flung it over my shoulder. I rolled my shoulders and rubbed my neck. _Good thing I brought a hair tie. My hair is short, but would probably still be a bother since its shoulder length. _I pulled the hood down and closed the engine bay. I turned back to the customer and shrugged. "The belt is basically disintegrated so you're going to need to change it. What do you want to do?"

"How much should it cost?" The customer bit his lip and glared at the car.

"Umm…safe guess is around 100 dollars. Depending on how much the belts cost for your car." I scratched my chin and nodded. I looked toward him and his eyebrows were furrowed deeply, while he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Is this a major problem or can I still manage?" I squinted my left eye as I stared at the weather outside.

"I would say that is a major problem. The serpentine belt powers most of the car's accessories…so you'll be without the power steering, air conditioner, water pump, and alternator" I scratch at my nose and blow some bangs out of my hair as I continue, "Probably, get a quick few miles, but the engine might overheat." I watched as the guy wrung his hands together nervously.

"Is this part hard to put on?"

"It's not that hard. Definitely, can DIY it but, might be hard without tools or not familiar with the car…If you want I could probably show you some tips in the engine so you can do it."

"I don't have any tools." I nodded as I started to assess him more critically. He had dark black hair poking out of his brown beanie he was wearing. He had tired eyes and had a 5'oclock shadow. He bit his lip while stoking his chin and stared at the car's hood. _He looks torn. I should probably ask him how he is._

"You okay?" I titled my chin in his direction casually.

"Yeah, just a bit strapped for cash so I'm not su-"

"Look. Half the charge is a labor charge. If you want I can compromise with you. I'll order the part, you pay for it and I'll replace it for free. It'll be less than an hour labor." I could see his eyebrows perk up as I announced my "deal".

"Yeah, definitely." He nodded eagerly as he smiled. "I need it by the weekend so that's perfect."

"Just call me whenever we're open and I'll tell you when I get the part. Just drive the car here and I'll replace it." The guy nods and rubs his palms together nervously.

"Okay, you'll pay whenever I get the car fixed." The guy gives me a huge smile.

"Okay, yeah, thanks a bunch" I nod at him as he begins to walk into the lobby and out of the store.

"Hey, are you done with the customer?" Kiba opened the lobby door and poked his head out.

"Yeah, he'll be coming back."

"What was wrong?" Kiba asked while opening the door. I turn and walk over to the next car port to work on a car we got last night.

"Just a serpentine belt. Told him I'd install it free. He just needs to wait for the part then he'll pay." Kiba chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why is it that you find so many excuses not to charge people?" I lift my head out of the engine bay and look up confused. He shakes his head laughing. I put my hands up in surrender as he leans against one of the tool stations. He crosses his arms and lifts a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Okay maybe I do. I just sympathize with peoples' plights. How is being compassionate a bad thing?!" Kiba just shakes his head while laughing.

"I told you!" He yells, pointing his finger at me playfully. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to unbolting screws.

"I can't help it. I feel bad because it'll probably take me like 30 minutes to change it and the minimum labor fee is like 50 dollars. An-"

"I'm kidding, Sakura. I came to say you have a visitor." My eyebrows shot up as I glanced at Kiba.

"A visitor? Who?" Kiba just shrugs.

"Some really hot blonde chick." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Fuck you. Naruto and you are like the same person." Kiba chortles while shaking his head. I start walking briskly through the garage to get to the lobby door.

"What does that say about you?" I swing my hand around to flip him the bird, not bothering with turning around. Before I open I peer through the lobby door window. I see Ino sitting in a lobby chair._ Holy shit, she looks really…hot. I mean like even more than usual. _Her silky blonde hair, which was usually in various playful updos, was pulled back into a professional looking ponytail. The ponytail accentuated her feminine features and allowed you to see the graceful curve of her neck. She had her legs crossed and was tapping her heel clad foot._ She looks so different. _She looked fierce, intelligent, and her eyes looked like they could burn you up in one glance._ She looked like someone who would pick up the slack of any office. __How the hell does she manage to look regal in a fucking lobby chair? I notice she's wearing a dress and my eyes wander down her legs. It's like 'hey I'm professional and conservative on the top' and 'hey stare at my legs of a goddess and try in vain to look up my dress on the bottom__. I need help._ I sigh as I run an

ungreased hand through my hair and looked down at my outfit. _Jeez, I am just not looking good._ My clichéd blue gray mechanic jumpsuit was half zippered and tied around my waist. I had on an old red baseball shirt under. _Damn it I even have fucking holes in the knees in my pants. _I sigh and try in vain to get most of the grease from under my fingernails. _Well, I knew being a mechanic wasn't going to be easy._ _Okay, act cool, Sakura._ I shake out my shoulders and fix my hair in the window.

"Hey, Sakura, when are you actually going into the lobby?" I ignore Kiba's cackling laughter in the background and open the door.

"Hey, Ino." I smile and she returns it effortlessly. "What are you doing here?" _Wow. You go Sakura. Suave with all the ladies._ Ino just laughs and shakes her head. I laugh nervously as I rub the back of neck. "No, I didn't me-"

"Yeah, I know. I was going to ask if you would join me for lunch. It's on me since last time you cooked." She threw in a wink and my stomach did a small happy dance.

"Yes" You_ are sure showing her your intellectual prowess. _ She raises an eyebrow at me. While I just blankly stare at her face.

"Well than let's go!" She laughs as she turns on her heel and walks out of the store. I make some sort of half groan half whimper and follow her outside. _How am I going to deal with her around all the time? This is like her first day at work. Oh shit, it was her first day at work!_

"How's work?" She glances at me and smiles.

"It was good. I really like my job." She states excitedly. _She is too darn cute._

"Is there any more office drama?" I chuckle as she opens the door to her car.

"Yes, but now I'm the boss so I don't give a fuck" She throws her head back laughing as we get in the car. I'm laughing so hard my sides hurt. _Dude, she's attentive, hot, compassionate, hot, smart, funny, cute, and so many more things. _I started panting as I recovered from the laughing fit Ino gave me. Ino started the car as I got ready and sat back.

"So where are we going? To some place I heard of from a colleague." She shrugged as she turned a right. After, a few minutes we arrived at a restaurant in a small plaza.

"It looks so…hidden" I comment looking at the small sign hanging over the top of the store.

"Yeah it's supposed to be pretty good. A hole in the wall" She smiles excitedly while shrugging her shoulders and heading eagerly into the store. _That was cute. _I chuckled and followed her into the store. A smile rested on my face as I knew that I would definitely make this our routine.

"How was your day today?" As we sat down Ino smiled at me.

"It was good" I pushed my lips out thinking and nodded.

"What did you do" I laughed. _If this was anybody else I would think they were overly-attached. _

"I was working on a carburetor problem with one car…" And I was off talking about my whole day in detail. I told her about all my small accomplishments of the day. She nodded, laughed, and seemed to be genuinely intrigued about all the minutiae. In turn, she told me all about how her day went. She told me her first impressions of every colleague and worker she met. She told me how she felt proud about becoming manager at her insurance company after she was skipped over another guy last opening. Who, she heard, was now doing rather badly in his managerial position.

"Yeah, I'm just so glad I'm meshing well with my team." She nodded taking a sip of her drink. "They told me this group was difficult, so I'm a bit wary, but I'm ready." She seemed so adamant about her job and ambitious. To say the least, it definitely peaked my interest. We kept chatting throughout lunch and it was a surprise to me when we had finished our meals and the check was on the table. I went back to work in a head-in-the-clouds daze.

"How was your lunch date?" Kiba chortled and elbowed me in the shoulder. I turned to him with the goofy smile I had all day.

"Good." _Really super good. _Kiba starts to laugh hysterically at this as he goes back to writing on a clipboard.

"Have you asked her out?" He comments nonchalantly.

"What? No." I ask startled out of my daze. He looked at me confused.

"Why not?" He whips his head up from paperwork and looks at me perplexed.

"Uh…I don't know she barely moved here." I shrug playing with the sleeves of my jumpsuit.

"But you've know her for almost a month." He reasoned, looking at me incredulously.

"You don't know my life!" I sarcastically spit out, surprised he has even heard of Ino.

"But that idiot Naruto does."

"You guys talk about me when I'm not there!" I throw my hand up and smack him lightly on the arm.

"Well, yeah we talk about how you don't really like girls. You just said that to fit in with us guys." He comments sarcastically with a light chuckle.

"Fuck you." I shrug my shoulders trying to think of the reasons why I haven't. _The reasons are pretty slim_. "And what if she has a boyfriend?" I asked flippantly. _I doubt it. She moved when she transferred over here and she's never acknowledged any guy when I have talked to her. And I always talk to her. I'm with her mostly everyday now!_ Kiba rolls his eyes and tears a form off from the clipboard.

"Okay, Sakura keep thinking like that." He chuckled and continued filling out paperwork "I'm just saying as a word of advice or wisdom or whatever the fuck you call it, but girls like Ino have a line of people waiting on them. A girl like her won't be single for long. I'm just sayin' because I know you'll regret it." _Wow, such a mood killer. _I cross my arms petulantly as I walk over to the car I had been fixing earlier.

"You suck, Kiba" I yell at him as I reopen the hood of the car. He laughs and walks back into the lobby unperturbed. _Fuck, maybe Kiba's right. I should as her out, but what if she doesn't like me and it gets awkward. _I sigh as I continue to tinker away at the car. _I would hate to give up such a good friend just because I find her attractive. That seems so shallow. And what if she misinterprets our friendship because she thinks I just wanted to get in her pants? Ugh…why do things have to be so difficult?_

**Sorry about the long wait again. I hate that I'm not consistent, but you know life happens. As always I love to hear any and all feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't get the conversation that I had with Kiba out of my head. It bothered the hell out of me that his voice echoed in my brain every time I thought about Ino- which was getting to be very often. I sighed and rested my head in my hand as I stared at my computer screen.

"What am I going to do?" I asked to no one in particular as I scrolled down the webpages of car parts looking for the right brand and model. After a few minutes, I heard the chime ring, signaling the door opening. "I'll be with you in a second." I jotted a few notes down on a form before turning to the customer.

"Don't mind me take your time." Ino shrugged with a small smile. Her elbow was leaned on the counter as she effortlessly was the most gorgeous woman to ever set foot into the store.

"H-Hey, Ino" I smiled and couldn't help but stutter as I tried not to focus on looking at her chest. I stood and walked over to the counter. "Are you here as a visitor or customer?"

"I was going to take you out to lunch. I called you earlier…" Ino's sentence trailed off as she studied a few diagrams of cars on the wall.

"Oh! I'm sorry." My hands patted down my pockets, but they were empty. "Shit, I probably left it in the garage. You can wait here if you want."

"Actually I kind of want to take a look if you don't mind?" Ino tilted her head at me expectantly.

"Sure!" I grinned at her relieved. _She seems to take genuine interest in my job. That's a first. Most people just write off what I do as menial dirty work. Just because I get my hands dirty._ I held open the swinging door for her as she stepped through. I walked over to the station I was working on and saw my phone blinking with a missed call. "Yeah, left it here." I turned holding up the phone to show her. She nodded and surveyed the car next to the workstation.

"What are you working on for this car?" I turned my head and looked at the car she was tapping her finger on.

"Uhh…This one needed a catalytic converter replacement. I have to buy the part online since we didn't carry it. That's when you saw me." She nodded still looking at the car with eyebrows scrunched.

"Want me to show you?"

"Yeah, please." She nodded smiling enthusiastically at me. I returned the smile and patted the hood.

"Alright, let me lift it. You can see it from the bottom." I continued explaining the repair to her. Demonstrating how I would take it out and the diagnostic test I would run on it to make sure it was fixed. She asked questions eager to learn different parts of the car. She pointed out some parts and I started explaining to her what they were and what exact function they had. We kept talking until I heard the swinging door.

"Hey, Sakura I brought you some lunch!" Kiba yelled I poked my head from the other side of the workstation.

"Thanks, but…"

"But what? I got you your favorite fr-…Oh hello" Kiba stopped in his tracks as he saw Ino and I walk out from under the car. I could see the white take out bag with a Styrofoam container in his hand.

"This is Ino. Ino this is Kiba." I gestured awkwardly between them. Kiba glanced at me and I could see a mischievous glint in his eye as he quickly focused on Ino and extended his hand. Ino politely shook it in return and offered a small smile.

"Nice to see you again." Ino answered glancing at me as I fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah, definitely. Sakura talks about you all the time." Kiba grinned widely nodding in my direction. Ino laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I could feel my face grow warm as I tried to fight a blush. I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by Ino's laugh.

"Well, I've probably been stealing most of her free time. I've been trying to adjust to this new city. I just moved here."

"Oh okay. Hey, I think Sakura borrowed my truck to help you move." Kiba nodded and recognition lit his face.

"The blue pick-up, right?" Ino asked smiling at me briefly before focusing back on Kiba.

"Yeah!" Kiba nodded scratching the back of his neck. "Were you guys going to go get lunch?"

"Well if you already bought her lu-"Ino started to reason, but Kiba quickly waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll eat it." He grinned at me before giving me a not so subtle wink and walking back smugly to the front office. I rolled my eyes before glancing back at Ino who was looking at me amused.

"He's seems quite the character" Ino laughed as I shrugged and lowered the car back down.

"More like a pain in the ass" I reply while chuckling wiping my hands on a rag before looking up at her "So where's lunch going to be today?"

"I was thinking about trying this restaurant close to your house. But it's still a surprise." Ino replied tapping her fingers on her chin.

"What is up with you and surprises?" I muse as we head to her car parked outside the garage.

"It makes me feel spontaneous. Trust me, the monotony of an office job can really wear on you." She opened the door and slid in the car and I quickly followed suit.

"I could imagine. That's why I wanted a job with some kind of variety. Yeah we get the routine stuff like oil changes and tire rotations but every car is different and it's always fun to tinker with the ones with more challenging problems." I looked outside the car window and rested my chin on my hand. Talking about this made my mind wander to more unpleasant thoughts that I tried to avoid every day: my parents. They never really approved my 'blue collar' job. _To be honest, they never approved of anything I did._ "It feels good to know you have control and be able to fix something" I added with a sigh, shaking my head to attempt to ward off my more negative memories. My heart jumped when I felt Ino's hand softly cover my own and give it a gentle squeeze before pulling away. I glanced at Ino but her eyes maintained on the road giving me time for my heart rate to recover. _She touched me._ I couldn't stop the small smile on my face from forming as I imagined myself doing that stupid victory fist pump that Naruto always seemed to do. After a few minutes of my imagination going wild, Ino stopped the car.

"We're here." Noticing the familiar surroundings I looked at the several restaurants surrounding the plaza as I got out of the car. I internally groaned when I spotted an all too familiar restaurant tucked away in the corner. _Please don't say Naruto's ramen shop. Please don't say Naruto's Ramen shop. _ I continued chanting in my head as Ino started walking in the direction of the ramen shop.

"This ramen place looked good. I looked it up at work and it had good reviews." Ino said excitedly glancing at her phone.

"Yeah it's pretty good." I reply trying to keep my tone from revealing my overexposure to this particular restaurant.

"Oh, you've been here before?" Ino's excited voice faltered and I could see a slight pout on her lips. _Too adorable._

"Yeah, it's one of Naruto's favorites." I replied trying to sound more excited for her sake.

"We can go to ano-"

"No don't worry about it Ino. You should try it." I nod as I open the door for her and follow her inside. The restaurant is lightly occupied and I chuckle when I spot Naruto eating on-what I assume is- his lunch break. I roll my eyes as he scarfs down his bowl and doesn't notice us being seated a few tables behind him.

"Isn't that Naruto?" Ino laughed as he continued eating, oblivious to us watching him.

"Yes, the last time we came here he won a ramen competition here so he gets free ramen here for a month." I chuckled shaking my head in his direction. Ino laughed and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I never seen him this dressed up before." Ino mentioned, noticing his suit and tie. "Never would have guessed he could get so cleaned up"

"Yeah he's in marketing or something. He does advertisement campaigns and such. I'm glad I don't have to wear anything like that. I'm more comfortable in pants and a t-shirt." I chuckle as take a sip of the water a waiter had placed on our table.

"I don't mind it so much. Maybe because I mostly just sit at a desk and don't have to actually walk around and do anything." She shrugs as she picks up the menu and peruses the various lunch options.

"That and your legs look amazing in skirts" I mused taking another sip of my water and looking over the menu.

"What?" Ino looks at me with her eyebrow raised. My eyes widen as I sputter and choke on my water.

"I said the look suits you" She laughs and I sigh in relief before turning to the familiar menu. _Shit, that was close._ _Why can't I keep comments to myself?_ I glance over at Naruto and quickly become interested in who I see him talking to. Naruto was talking very animatedly with the girl who took our photo last time we ate here. I could see by the grin he was wearing that he was trying to impress. I snickered as I motion for Ino to discreetly look over to Naruto.

"I think Naruto is trying to spit game." I stifle another laugh as Ino gives me an endearingly puzzled face and glances over her shoulder. I watch as Naruto continues to make exaggerated gestures as the girl softly giggles in her hand. I roll my eyes and Ino giggles at the gagging face I make. The girl glances our way and blushes when she notices us both looking their way. She scurries away back behind the counter and starts working fervently with her head down. _Now I feel bad_. Naruto slowly turns to us and a smile pulls at his lips as soon as he sees us sitting together.

"Hey! What the hell?" Naruto glares at us playfully and we just continue to laugh. Naruto smiles and walks over to us. "So what are you two doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I ask sarcastically holding up my menu and waving it in the air. Ino lightly swats my arm and I try to deflect it with the menu.

"It looks like you two are on a lunch date." Naruto grins at me as he pulls up a chair and sits in between Ino and me.

"Yup, I brought Sakura here thinking that we could try a new restaurant." Ino stated and pouted her lips out slightly. "But she said you guys come here pretty often."

"Yeah, I'm surprised usually Sasuke and her hate coming here" Naruto deadpanned. _I can't believe that little bastard. _

"I thought you said you didn't mind." Ino turns to with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. _Shit. _

"I don't. I just hate coming here with this, idiot." I playfully shove Naruto and he feigns heartbreak. "Dining with you is much more pleasant." I smile and Ino nods and picks up her menu.

"I have to admit that was a nice save, Sakura." Naruto nods at me in approval.

"Shut up. Don't you have to go back to work or something?" I shake my head at his antics. He looks down at his phone and sighs.

"Yup, have a meeting in less than an hour. Wish me luck." Naruto heaves himself up and walks to the register. The shy girl Naruto was talking to before smiles at him bashfully as he hands her a tip. They chat for several minutes before he then turns to wave at us as he walks out of the building.

"It seems like Naruto likes that waitress." Ino observed as she waved back to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, probably. I'm pretty sure she is the one who took a photo of us when he won that 'challenge'" I add air quotes around the word challenge. Ino laughs and shakes her head.

"They even took a photo?"

"Yeah" I chuckle and scan the back wall of the restaurant and point out a billboard with photos hanging on it. "See that board. Our picture is probably posted on there somewhere" Ino squints her eyes to scan the board.

"I can't see. You should show me." I smile and get out of my chair, leading the way toward the board with Ino close behind me. I scan the photos quickly picking out mine and Naruto's bright pink and blonde hair. I point out the picture and suddenly feel Ino pressing into me her head looking over my shoulder. I could feel her laugh. "Could you look any more uncomfortable?"

"Uhhh" My cheeks grow warm and my back tenses as I try to focus intently on the picture and not Ino's chest lightly pressed against my back. I can't really think of a response. Ino steps back and I pretend to be scanning the other photos. _Her boobs feel so comfortable. What the hell? Can't I just think like a normal person?_ _Well, I'm pretty sure any other normal person would think the same too. I mean come on their boobs. Nature's pillows…_

"Sakura? Are we still going to eat?" Ino laughs as she taps me on the shoulder. I laugh nervously as I follow her back to the table. Before long we get our food and were happily chatting away. Then I start to notice Ino growing slightly more silent than usual.

"What's up?" I ask nodding my head at her as she pokes the remains of her food with her fork. She shrugged her shoulders and brushed back her bangs.

"I just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to carpool since we both live around the same area and work close tog-" I laugh as I wave at her dismissively. _ I'll probably get more out of it than she will._

"Sure, Ino I'd love to." I give her a lopsided grin and she returns if with a beautiful smile- a smile that I've grown increasingly fond of. _Those dimples could probably make me do anything. _

"I have meetings on some days but I'll let you know ahead of time so we could still carpool most days" Ino's smile seemed to stay on for the rest of lunch which made my insides all warm and fuzzy. After, the conversation started to flow as usual and the rest of lunch goes on without a hitch. Then for the second day in a row I walk back to the garage in a daze. Luckily, Kiba just looks at me this time and laughs before returning to work. I continue work, sighing much more than usual, with my mind often drifting off to think about how gratifying Ino's laugh and smile is. _I've got it so bad._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sakura!" I poke my head out from under the car hood when I hear Kiba bark out my name. "Ino's here for you." I smile and wipe my hands before putting the car hood back into place. I could feel the extra spring in my step that always seemed to come out when Ino was around.

"I'll close up shop for you." I nodded at Kiba appreciatively before giving him a pat on the back and pausing at the lobby door. As always, I had to give myself a quick once over to make sure I was somewhat presentable. I smiled as I saw Ino waiting as usual, legs crossed delicately as she sat in a chair. When I opened the door she smiled at me and I felt my heart jump as we walked to the car.

"How was your day?" She asked when we were finally settled in her car.

"It was good. Mostly routine work, so overall a very chill day. How about yours?" She replies driving the car out of the parking lot.

"Well, it was good. Still barely getting introduced to my job so no hard work the first week. I'm just glad it's Friday." She smiles and, of course, I respond with a goofy smile of my own.

"I hear you" I nod and we sit in a comfortable silence, soon we're in the front of my house. I reluctantly take my seatbelt off and pause. _I should ask her out. No! I should just ask her if she wants to come in. No, she probably busy on a Friday. Maybe over the weekend. No, she probably just wants to relax after her first week at work. Shit, make up your mi-_

"Hey, Sakura" I immediately snap my head to her as I try to forget about my inner dialogue. "Are you busy now or tonight? I mean would you want to hango-"

"Yes" I respond before she finishes. She laughs and I just about faint as we both get out of the car and walk into my house.

"Sorry, if I'm being a bother it's ju-"

"Ino you're not a bother. I was actually wondering if you would hang out that's why I like zoned out before I got out of the car" I stated partially telling the truth. I shrugged as I looked around the living room and connected kitchen. "Well, I don't know what Naruto has told you but I don't really do anything particularly special on weekends. I pretty much just bum it" I scratched the back of my neck laughing nervously. She shrugged and gripped my shoulder as she leaned to take her high heels off. I felt warm pleasant tingles spread from my shoulder and could not stop the love-sick smile from forming on my face.

"Sounds good to me" She shrunk down to about the same height and plopped on the couch. I smiled and sighed in relief as I plopped down next to her.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask curiously looking over at Ino resting her head back with her eyes closed.

"I don't care. Want to watch Netflix or something? I need to relax and turn my brain off." _Hell yes!_

"Okay" I nod and turn on the television and soon I start scrolling through titles. After some debate, we started watching some campy horror flick. I chuckled quietly as Ino jumped back in surprise as something popped onto the screen. _Oh jeez, this movie is so bad._ I laugh as someone gets stabbed and blood starts gushing out comically.

"Shut up, Sakura, you're killing the vibe". Ino swatted my arm as I tried to stifle another giggle at how ridiculous the plot was getting in this movie. I smiled and sighed in contentment as Ino sat close to me with a pillow in front of her, looking as if she could shield herself from whatever was on screen. _She is just too adorable. _Suddenly, my phone rings and Ino jumps off the couch screaming. My head falls back as I laugh at Ino. She tries to glare at me but soon subsides into giggles. I try to sober up and answer the phone. I look to see whose calling and I see Naruto's picture- one of him drunkenly climbing a wall pretending to be Spider-man.

"You're going to have to hit Naruto for killing the 'vibe'" I state adding air quotes. Ino just scoffs at me as I answer the phone. "What's up?"

"Whatcha' doing?" Naruto chimed in as I answered the phone.

"I'm just hanging out with Ino" I shrug and look over to Ino who taps her invisible wristwatch and rolls her eyes feigning exasperation.

"I see...well open the door. I'm almost at your house." I roll my eyes and hang up the phone.

"What did he want?" Ino paused the movie and turned to me. I get up and unlock the door before plopping back down onto the couch with my arms stretched out along the back.

"He said he was coming over" Ino nodded her head and resumed the movie. Not more than five minutes later we hear banging outside and a few muffled curses.

"Well, Naruto's here" Then my door flings open as Naruto walks in with a large brown paper bag in his arms.

"What's that?" Ino asked getting up to walk toward the table as Naruto puts the bag down.

"That is our entertainment for the night." He states with a wide grin. He grabs into the bag and pulls out a handle of vodka. I look at Ino as a small smile slowly creeps on her face. "I figure drinking is a good welcome to the crew." I roll my eyes and shake my head at Naruto's nonsense, then turn to Ino.

"Are we going to take shots or mixed drinks?" Ino asked eyeing the bottle with thinly veiled excitement. _Fuck, she loves to drink which is like my favorite hobby. Can you stop being so awesomely sexy, Ino? _I could feel my inner drunk steepling her fingers, tapping fingertips together manically. _Maybe, this is a slightly bad judgment call, but I really want to get drunk with her tonight. I feel like me, alcohol, and Ino will mix very nicely. And by nicely I mean horribly._

"Oh yeah and Sasuke is coming by after work. He's bringing Kiba"

"Shit, did you guys plan all this a week in advance?" I ask confused as I pick up the bottle and look at the label.

"No we just always assume drinking is what we do at your house. Think about it. Pretty much every weekend we get drunk at least once at your house."

"That makes it sound like we have a problem" I chuckle as I set the bottle down. Ino laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"I think most adults over the age of 21 drink during the weekend. You're not alone."

"Well, if that's the case, I think we need more alcohol." I state raising my eyebrow at the vodka.

"Who's going to get more alcohol?" Before either of us could reply Naruto poked the tip of his nose

"Not it"

I quickly followed suit touching my nose and we both turned to Ino who looked adorable with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You have to go get the alcohol, Ino". I replied chuckling as she just shook her head.

"Okay...Where's the nearest liquor store."

"Never mind, I'll go. You want to come?" I asked trying not to seem too hopeful.

"Sure!" Ino nodded and walked toward where she tossed her heels earlier.

"We could just walk there, the market isn't that far." I reply as I grab a light jacket off the hook near the door.

"Can I come?" Naruto chimes in, smiling innocently. I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

"No"

"Why not?" He whines before plopping down on a kitchen chair petulantly.

"Because whenever we go to stores together we get told to leave the premises"

"One time!" He yells as he lifts up his index finger. I hold up my hand to indicate five.

"Well, you started it" He crosses his arms and leans back into the seat.

"I did not. I'm pretty sure at least one of the times you pushed me into a wall of stacked tuna cans. The whole fucking wall fell on me and you literally ran away. Like out of the fucking store" Naruto chuckles and laughs reminiscently.

"Yeah that was funny. The cashier looked so mad."

"Fuck you. They almost made me pay for all the bent cans." I shook my head at him. "You ready?" Ino smiles and nods. "Do you need a jacket?" I ask glancing at her thin form-fitting blouse. I grab another jacket off the hook and hand it to her.

"Thanks" Ino smiles as she shrugs into the jacket. She goes to zipup the jacket, but it can't zip past her chest.

"Uhhh…" _And now I'm staring directly at her chest. Well, you can't say I didn't try._ I hear Naruto snicker something in the background and Ino retort.

"Come on, Sakura" I feel Ino loop her arm through mine and I'm pulled along in a daze to the door and toward the market. Once, we're down the stairs I shake my head and start leading Ino toward the store. My smile widened as a stiff wind blew and Ino tightened her grip on my arm, huddling more toward me. _This is great._ I sighed in contentment as we continued down the street shoulder to shoulder with arms intertwined. Soon we walked into the liquor store and straight toward the liquor aisle.

"Alrighty, what's going to be on the menu?" I ask perusing some of the bottles on the shelves.

"How about this?" Ino holds up a Patrón bottle. I try not to grimace. _I don't think me throwing up tonight would be a good thing._

I walk toward the end of the aisle and grab a six-pack of beer and wave it in the air.

"This?" Ino sticks out her tongue and shakes her head. I raise my eyebrow before moving on and grabbing a random bottle. "This?"

"Warmer." I smile and look at the bottle; it's gin. I walk down the aisle more and go to grab a bottle.

"Cold" I let my hand fall back to my side. _If I were Ino, what would I drink? She probably likes a strong drink…_ I cross my arms and stand back looking at most of the aisle. _No beers. She liked Tequila. Drinks that can fuck you up…_ I go to grab a rum bottle, but I see Ino shake her head. _Shit, okay._ I shrug my shoulder and pick the next bottle that comes to mind. "This?"

"Hot!" She laughs as she nods.

"Thanks for noticing me" I quip as I look over the bottle. _Holy fuck did I just attempt to flirt with Ino? Shit. I totally did._ I could feel my ears get hot as I continued looking intently at the bottle.

"I meant the bottle. But you are too." Ino laughs as she grabs the bottle out of my hand and hip checks me with a wink. _Oh my god. She just flirted back, right? Right?_ "You don't mind Jäger, do you?"

"I- uhh Jäger is fine" I nod trying to work my frazzled mind. "Can we do Jäger bombs? Taking straight shots isn't as fun."

"Sounds like a plan." She hands me the Jäger and walks off before I can say anything. I watch her walk slowly away, hips swaying. _Yeah, I'm totally looking at her ass._ As she rounds the corner I sigh and run my hand through my hair. _Tonight is definitely going to be interesting.__  
_

**Thanks everyone for reading and sticking with me. Reviews and feedback are always welcome. Even to just tell me to hurry up and write the damn story haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wooh, okay now that I'm caught up. What're we playing tonight?" Kiba looks at me excitedly after downing his shot.

"EdwardForty hands!" Naruto yelled as one hand held up a bottle and the other did a jazz hand.

"No" The group answered unanimously.

"You didn't even think about it!" Naruto accused as he shook his head in indignation.

"We don't even have Forties. Why are you suggesting that?" Sasuke asks looking at him incredulously.

"Just ignore" I retort patting Sasuke on the back. "Okay, back to reality."

"Well, seeing as there are more people here than usual we could try King's Cup?" Sasuke suggests shrugging his shoulders. "We haven't played that in a while"

"I'm down" Kiba nods and motions a finger across his throat at Naruto, provoking him.

"You're on, Bitch!" Naruto yells back, before rushing toward the cupboard to find a large cup.

"I guess we're playing King's Cup" I shrug my shoulders at Ino and she just rolls her eyes. "You know how to play?" I ask as I grab a deck of cards from the other side of the table. _ Wow, you can tell we are way too prepared for this._

"Come on, Sakura I am an adult of drinking age. Who hasn't played King's Cup?"

"Well, excuse me…" I hold my hands up in surrender. She just smiles innocently back at me.

"You're excused" _Okay, I'm digging this sassy Ino._

"Burn!" Kiba yells across the table as he points his finger at me.

"Shut up, Kiba" I glare at him and flip him off. He just smiles and gives me an air kiss. _No! _ I wave the air frantically as if to avoid the imaginary kiss making contact with me.

"You're a dork." Ino chuckles and I could feel my stomach flip.

"Dude, we have to play out of this cup!" Naruto yells over the banging of cups and kitchenware. We all look toward Naruto, as he holds the cup like Simba.

"Hell yeah! I totally forgot about that cup. Or I should say tankard." I nod and watch amused as Naruto holds it above his head reverently. He walks over and places it in the middle of the table we're seated at.

"Why do you have that?" Ino looks at the big glass tankard curiously.

"I think we were inebriated at a Dollar store, I saw it, and I had to get it." I explained, trying to remember exactly when it happened.

"This is what it was meant for" Naruto nods seriously at the cup; then proceeds to fill the tankard with a concoction of different liquors and beer.

"That shit is going to taste so gross." Sasuke shakes his head. "Too bad you're losing" Sasuke looks sympathetically towards me and pats my arm mockingly.

"Fuck you. What happened to you and Naruto always competing?"

"Well, Kiba is probably going to kick his ass…" Sasuke trailed off knowingly and moved his arm to swat the deck of cards that Naruto threw at him. The cards bounced into Ino's lap and all of us burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted petulantly, before Sasuke continued.

"Anyway, I need to keep the playing field even." Sasuke nodded and gave me a very suspicious and knowing smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment, before leaning back in my chair.

"Well, I guess I'm kicking all your asses" Ino announced nonchalantly, before splaying out all the cards out like a card-shark. _Shit. We're all getting hammered, aren't we? Yes, Other-Sakura, yes we are. _"Counter-clockwise from Cupbearer?" Ino asks as she points at Naruto. "So, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, me, then Naruto?"

"Sounds good! Now let's play!" Kiba demands as he starts passing cups and refilling drinks. A couple rounds later and I'm already feeling warm and can't help the inebriated smile plastered on my face. I pick up a card and smile conspiratorially.

"It's waterfall" I smile a shit-eating grin at everyone, especially Ino and raise my glass. "Ready?" Everyone nods and I begin to drink my alcohol, each player starts drinking their beverage at the same time as the person to their left. No player can stop drinking until the player before them stops, so I try to drink as long as I can. So the last person has to drink the most, which in this case is Ino. _Come on, Sakura you got this. _I smile into my cup. _I'm just going to drink the whole cup very slowly._ Just as I get comfortable and the alcohol starts to slide easily down my throat, I feel Ino's hand pat on my knee. I look over to her quizzically, trying not to get distracted. I quickly see that Ino has her cup filled to the brim. I smile wickedly. _Yes, precisely what I wanted._ Then, as if sensing my revelation, Ino places her hand on me knee and squeezes. I inhale sharply-which in any situation would be fine if I didn't have a cup full of alcohol that was pouring down my throat. _Go figure. _I start sputtering my drink and spill some alcohol down the front of my shirt. I look around and just see Naruto and Kiba laughing their asses off and Sasuke smirking. I glare at Ino. _Okay, that's how we're going to play this._ She just smiles back at me cheekily.

"You suck!" Naruto yells as he moves to refill his cup in the kitchen.

"You idiot." Sasuke gets up when he sees him about to drop a bottle. Ino pats my knee and-before I realize what she's doing- I smell alcohol and her vanilla and lavender perfume, then I feel her lips press sloppily on the side of my face. I felt goosebumps run down my arms and the hair at the back of my neck stand up. _Did she just give me a drunken kiss? _My heart stutters and my stomach flips the fuck out.

"I'll be right back" Ino comments, but she misses my ear and whispers into my hair. I could feel heat all over my face and my mouth slightly agape. Before my cloudy mind could process the full implications of this, Ino is up and sauntering, albeit clumsily, over to the fridge to grab a drink. _Did anybody fucking just see all that? I'm not crazy right? RIGHT?_ I look around and see Naruto and Sasuke mixing drinks. I look over to Kiba who has this big grin and gives me a thumbs up. I raise my hand and whisper-yell at him.

"You saw that right?"

"Yup, I did Pinky. You might get lucky tonight." Kiba laughs and I just get a restless feeling in my stomach. _Okay, Sakura, just keep it in your pants._ _I need to get another drink…_ I get up and walk over and before I know it the whole group is going to do J_ä_ger bombs. _Fuck…._

"Good choice Sakura" Naruto laughed as he finished his shot.

"It was my choice" Ino interjected smiling.

"I suggested the j_ä_ger bombs, so I think it's much fairer to say we both jointly came up with this plan"

"I don't know…I'm pretty sure you just suggested it because you couldn't handle a shot"

"I said it was boring to take just shots. Come on, you and me take a shot if you think I'm scared" I challenged Ino reaching over and grabbing a shot glass.

"Do it. DO IT" KIba and Naruto cheered as I lifted an eyebrow at Ino.

"Okay, go for it" Ino grins and grabs the bottle of j_ä_ger away from Naruto. She twists off the cap and pours the shots. We both take ours and clink our glasses together and drink.

"Alright you and me Naurto" Kiba shouts and raises his shot glass. After a few rounds of shots, we just completely abandon King's Cup. And apparently we just start acting stupid and telling stories in my kitchen.

"Okay, so it was like the a few days after Halloween and Sakura's fish dies. And we literally all kind of looked at each other. We agreed that this tough mother fucker deserved a proper burial." Naruto nods and laughs at the nostalgia.

"Oh fuck, I remember him. His name was Ivarsson" Sasuke nods, his illusive smile peeking out due to our overconsumption of alcohol.

"Yeah, that's right. Wasn't his name like a rocker chick's name backwards?" Naruto asks pointing at me.

"Hell yeah it was." I state nodding remembering she was my rock idol for a long time. Then all of a sudden Kiba howls in laughter.

"Didn't we burn him on a pyre?" I look down slightly ashamed. "Yeah, we totally fucking did, but we didn't know how and we basically just cooked him" I bite my lip trying not to laugh as I remember looking for his ashes and finding him roasted.

"Wow" Ino laughs as she looks over at me in amusement.

"You know what? He woulda appreciated the effort" Naruto nods his head while motioning his hand sassily "That fish knew you were kinda a bitch so he forgave you. I'm sure."

"Whatever! At least we buried him after under a big tree in the forest. It was majestic." I nodded trying not to remember how guilty I felt after.

"Yeah, after you cooked him." I glare at Kiba and he just laughs more.

"Fuck, man good times." Naruto smiles and stretches. Soon enough he starts yawning. Then Kiba starts yawning and pretty soon we're all yawning and stretching.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asks while stretching his arms and finishing his cup.

"2 a.m. Shit, we can't hang any more" Kiba chuckles while bumping me with his elbow. I shake my head feeling a bit wobbly and unable to keep my eyes open.

"Feel free to stay the night. Actually you guys should it's late and we're all pretty wasted still" I laugh once more before swaying against the kitchen counter.

"Will do" Sasuke nods as he puts his cup in the sink. I move to walk over to the closet to get spare covers. I wobble slightly and eventually make it to the closet. I open it and try to grab the covers out but then it gets stuck on some sheets and soon I'm wading in a mess of miscellaneous linens. _Ugh this problem wouldn't exist if I wasn't so fucking drunk._ Then I see a hand reach out and help straighten out the covers.

"Looks like you needed some help" Ino laughs as she helps me reorganize my linen closet.

"Yeah, thanks" I laugh pulling out the covers.

"Do you care where you sleep? You could take my bed." I offer as I place a bundle of covers on the edge of the sofa. "I don't think we have enough covers so I'll be good. I'll just put on some sweats…"

I shrug as I shuffle off to my room, but almost trip on a stray towel

"Shit" I rebalance thanks to Ino's firm hand on my hip and shoulder.

"Seems like I did outlast you in drinking, eh?" Ino smiles as she wraps an arm around my waist as I continue to walk wobbly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I wave her off and balance myself. I nod and motion for her to follow behind me as I stumble slightly in the dark hallway leading to my room.

"You do need help" Ino laughs as I feel her arm wrap around my waist again. I shiver and continue to lead her to my room. I flick on the light and quickly recoil from the amount of light burning my corneas.

"Well, you could go ahead and sleep here"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Floor" I shrug and point to a random spot on the floor that has some clothes on the ground for cushion.

"No, no. Come on, we can fit on the bed."

"No, Ino it's cool I ca-"

"Sakura, come on. We're both probably getting hangovers. It will be just a bit easier if you and I sleep on the bed."

"I bu-"Why_ the fuck are you resisting going inside a bed with a hot women…_ _I honestly don't even know._ "Fine..." I fidget awkwardly before walking to the bed cautiously. I pull back the covers and sink into the duvet. _I don't know how every day I forget how fucking soft my bed is._ I smile contently as I burrow myself into the covers. I feel my heartbeat pick up as I feel the cover shift and a dip in the bed.

"You're bed is so nice" Ino sighed as she nuzzled in as well. "We're going to have to have a lot more sleepovers in your bed" Yes_, 'sleepovers' in my bed would be nice. I wonder what her choice of sleep ware is…_ My mind begins to wander to a bit more scandalous thoughts… "Seriously is this memory foam or something?" I laugh and I could feel the bed shake on Ino's side. I feel a hand snake through the covers to grab my arm.

"Found you" Ino laughs then her arms part the wall of duvet and cover between us. She smiles at me and I feel my heart race again. "Thanks for being my friend Sakura"

"Where'd that come from" I chuckle and turn to face Ino. I smile as I see her face is illuminated slightly by the street light beside my window. Her eyes sparkle in the darkness. _Oh man her eyes are so pretty right now._

"I just feel really happy right now. And I know that's because you and Naruto made it your job to make sure I feel accepted. Well, I feel like especially you."

"No problem" I reply back my heart warming and a goofy smile spreading on my face.

"G'night, Saku…" My heart jumps at the nickname I hadn't heard for a while.

"Good night, Ino" I sigh contently as I feel sleep quickly overtake me._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh my god I just want to die_. I moaned as I felt my head throb slightly. I shut my eyes harder as I sensed the bright non-dream world light start to burn my eyes. I turned my head and nuzzled my face into warmth. _This feels good too._ I smile and inhale again. _Hmmm smells like lavender and vanilla..._ Then I remember Ino's sloppy kiss and my eyes open immediately. I find my face buried in Ino's hair. Her head is on my shoulder and she's curled up next to me. We're not quite cuddling but close. _Aww man I'm just going to close my eyes again. No need to wake up. Just stay right here_. I smile and close my eyes. I drift in and out of consciousness peacefully. After about 30 minutes I feel Ino start to rustle. Then I feel a poke on my chin. I ignore it and seconds later I feel another poke.

"Are you awake?" I open one eye to look down at Ino and smile. Ino is smiling back, blue eyes sparkling with delight. _Yeah, I could wake up to this_. I feel my heart skip a beat. I close my eyes again and lean my head back.

"No" I hear Ino's laugh light up the room around us and I can't help but smile. I feel Ino's arms moving under the covers then I feel her hands on my sides. I laugh as I feel her tickle me.

"Ino!" I yell trying to wriggle away from her "p-please...stop...Ino!" I shout out between uncontrollable laughter.

"Only if you make me breakfast"

"No!" I yell trying to block her hands. I grab one and start to retaliate. Soon we're a tangled mess of covers and limbs as we go all out in our tickle war. Just as I'm about to overwhelm her, Ino flips us and straddles me pinning me against the bed. _Oh no…or yes?_ My brain starts firing all these random thoughts at the same time shutting my brain down. All I could do is stay completely still. Feel her legs on both sides of my hips.

"So breakfast?" Ino smiles at me, breaking my mini-freak out as she looks me in the eyes, hands poised to tickle my sides.

"Fine" I barely manage to rasp out. Ino nods in satisfaction as she rolls off and lies back on the bed. _Well that wasn't bad. Actually it was kinda nice..._ I shake my head and try to get up. I feel a head rush and my brain starts throbbing. _Oh there's the headache again. _I immediately sit back on the bed.

"You okay?" Ino asks as she sits up in the bed.

"Yeah my head is just throbbing" I answer putting a hand to my temple.

"Do you want me to get you some ibuprofen?" Ino asks rubbing soothing circles on my back. I close my eyes and relish the feeling.

"Yeah, could you?" I ask and Ino jumps out of bed and toward the door_. How is she so energetic?_ A few minutes later Ino comes back with two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I smile and swallow the pills with some water.

"On second-thought you want to go out to eat breakfast?" Ino smiled sheepishly while rubbing circles on my back.

"That sounds a bit better" I lower my head and just stay still, enjoying the back rubbing.

"Sakura! We're hu- Wow, you got fucked up last night didn't you?" Kiba laughed as I clamped my ears shut at his intrusive voice.

"Yes, I have a hangover." I nod hunching over and focusing on the ground to stop the mild dizziness.

"Hey guys, do you have hangovers? " Kiba bounds out of the room to bother the rest of our friends in the living room. I chuckle and get up slowly. Then I hear banging and laughter.

"What the fuck, Kiba?" I could hear Naruto yelling and soon I hear more laughter. We head into the living room and see Kiba laughing and two pots on the floor by Naruto's sleeping place. "And for your information, yes, I do have a hangover" Naruto replied throwing a pillow at him. "Why'd you have to bang those stupid things together like two inches from my head"

"You weren't responding" Kiba laughed and Sasuke just shook his head at them.

"Are we going to get breakfast?" Kiba asked turning his attention to Ino and me.

"Where do you suggest?"

"Ramen!"

"That is actually a good suggestion, Naruto." I point out nodding my head. _A nice warm soup is just what I need._

"I think you're going to want to at least change before we leave for breakfast." I look at her curiously and down at my shirt. I could see the outline of a dried wet patch.

"Shit I was a ratchet drunk wasn't I?" Ino just laughs and shakes her head.

"Sorry, that was actually kind of my fault"

"Hell yeah, it was. This chick was matching you shot for shot." Kiba nodded his head impressed. "You could hang, Ino. I like you" Ino just laughs and waves him off. "Sakura, you're out of the crew"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes and Ino bumps my shoulder.

"Don't worry; you could be my plus-one. But we'll have to serve you half-shots at the kiddie table, so you could keep up"

"Oh shit, Sakura, burn" Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke all start laughing.

"I don't like you hanging out with my friends anymore. All you do is pick on me" I try to hide my smile as I give her a kicked-puppy face.

"Then why do you keep coming back for more?" I shake my head and walk away as they all start laughing again.

"I'm changing, fuck you guys" I wave them off and head towards my room to change. I hurry and change clothes and go to brush my teeth. _I hope I don't smell like alcohol._ I return and hear laughing as I enter back into the living room.

"And she started climbing this tree. We couldn't get her to come down. Then this other chick starts climbing a tree and they basically just sit there and have like a conversation 30 minutes. Then all I see is Sakura hand her a handful of doubloons. She came down after that." They all laughed and Ino turns back to look at me.

"I have a feeling you guys are talking shit" I laugh hearing a very familiar situation.

"Yeah, we were telling Ino about the time you dressed up as a pirate and just started climbing trees. You were drunk and refused to come down" Naruto laughed and patted my back.

"Why does it feel like you guys always talk about me when I'm gone? And for the record it was Halloween"

"Because you're the most comical" Sasuke shrugged and gave me a crooked smile.

"How about Naruto or Kiba?"

"Yeah, but that's what you expect coming from idiots." Sasuke replied to the indignation of both Kiba and Naruto.

"Okay Mr. I-like-to-stare-in-the-mirror-at-myself." Naruto quipped as Kiba laughed.

"It seems like when you go to the bathroom we always have to time you because if not. Bam! You're off to Mirror-land. Remember that's how you got your nickname: Narcie" Sasuke scowls at Kiba and Naruto and they just laugh in return.

"Okay, okay we all do weird shit when we're hammered. And Naruto we never gave him that nickname only you did." I bring my arms up and try to placate everyone.

"Yeah, let's go get Ramen now" Ino suggested pointing towards the door.

"Who's driving?" Kiba asked while holding up his keys.

"I'll drive. I have to leave right after so I'll drop you guys off and drop Kiba off" Sasuke explained while twirling the keys around his finger. We all pile into his car with some difficulty and arrive at the Naruto's favorite Ramen shop.

"Thank you, I'm starving" Naruto rushes out of the car and into the restaurant. We take a seat and the waitress comes over to take our order.

"H-Hello, oh Naruto, hello" The shy waitress smiles and we all try to give each other semi-discreet knowing looks.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you?" The waitress tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and fiddles with her notepad.

"Good, just working" She shrugs and takes all of our orders. She shuffles away quickly and gives our orders to the kitchen.

"Dude, that chick is so into you" Kiba nods and bumps shoulders with him "Go for it, man"

"I don't know. I mean she just serves me food, it's not like I know her…"

"Dude, she said 'hello' to you by name" Kiba added in while patting his shoulder

"Yeah, she did…"

"Go for it, Naruto. She's cute and looks pretty into you." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll ask her out" Naruto nodded and got a look of resolve on his face.

"We should order some Sake" Kiba pondered as he looked over the drink menu.

"No, no more alcohol" I groan pulling the hood of my pull-over over my head. Ino rubs my back soothingly and I sit there and pout.

"Yup, definitely moving to the kiddie table" Ino laughed and I recoil.

"No! You're mean" Ino shrugs and gets up.

"Fine I'm out of here" She walks off and I can't resist the urge to apologize.

"Wait! I wa-"

"I know, Sakura, I'm going to the bathroom." I follow her with my eyes as she makes her way to the restroom.

"Sooo…How about you asking her out?" Kiba started smirking at me as I glowered at him.

"Not now. I have a hangover and can't deal with your guys' shit today"

"Come on she looks into you"

"Did you guys do anything in the bed together? I thought I heard an awful lot of laughing and movement"

"Fuck off, Kiba….No nothing happened we just slept. Well…"

"Spill it" Naruto commented gesturing with his hand. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. _Dammit._

"Well, we kinda like messed aroun- No not like that get your mind out of the gutter, Naruto and Kiba! Okay, this sounds kinda lame but, she started tickling me and we were both kinda rolling around tickling each other. Then suddenly she's like on top of me. And she's just staring at me."

"And…" Naruto prompted waving his hand for me to continue.

"Nothing then she got off and told me to make her breakfast" I shrug and Naruto laughs.

"Yeah, she's into you."

"That's the thing though women are confusing. Sometimes being close isn't a big deal and sometimes it is and I don't even know if she's gay and…"

"Hey, does it matter? If she's into you she's into you. Which it seems like she is."

"It matters because after I tell her that. It's not going to be the same. I can't just be her friend after that because it just gets awkward. And you don't know if you were ever friends and I just don't want to ruin something. Yeah, I like her but she's also super cool and a good friend and I don't want to ruin that"

"Well, that's for you to decide"

"She just makes me so nervous" I lower my head into my arms and sigh. _I fucking hate hangovers._

"What makes you nervous?" I freeze as I hear Ino's voice.

"I-uh-nothing" My head pops back up and I stare at her blankly.

"You just said something made you nervous"

"We were talking about 18-wheelers. I hate driving on the freeway with them" Naruto adds in shivering. "I mean have you seen Final Destination shit is scary"

"I know what you mean." She nods and "Especially those with the cars or big logs" I look to Naruto and give him a small smile as he and Kiba start to reenact some scene from Final Destination. Then the waitress comes over and starts handing out big nice hot bowls of ramen. _Finally, Sustenance! _We all start to eat our meal and chat happily. Soon, we're back at my house and waving goodbye to Kiba and Sasuke.

"I think I'm going to start walking home too. See ya" He waves and starts to walk down the street towards his apartment.

"And then there was two…" I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my neck.

"It was nice hanging out with you guys." Ino smiled and turned to me. "All you guys are just too fun to watch. I just like to sit back and watch the show" Ino laughs as she turns to me.

"You could come inside"

"I should probably go I have some work to do…"

"Okay, it was nice hanging out and getting drunk and stuff" I laugh awkwardly while crossing my arms.

"Yeah it was really fun. We should definitely do it again."

"Yeah, totally."

"Only if I get your bed though. It's so comfortable, I'm jealous"

"Yeah, no problem" _You could have my bed any day._ "Just come use it whenever"

"Don't tempt me. You might have to share it a lot more often" _I hope so. _Ino laughs and we both just look at each other for a while.

"I think I'll start heading out now." Ino gestures down the street, but doesn't move.

"Okay. Well, see you later"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I reluctantly turn away as she starts heading to her car. I walk back and close my door and lean against it.

"Wow that went okay." Before I could ponder more about it, I hear knocking at the door. I open it and see Ino smiling.

"I think I left my phone. Can you call it?" She tilts her head cutely and I nod.

"Yeah sure" I call her phone. We don't hear anything so she heads to my room.

"I think I had it in my pocket when we were sleeping…" She walks over and starts looking through the covers. I hear it vibrating faintly but it's muffled. "Found it!" She grabs it and answers.

"Hello?" I call from my phone. Ino smiles and laughs.

"Hello"

"Hey, Ino it's Sakura did you find your phone?" I ask sincerely looking at her and trying not to laugh.

"I did! It ended up being in your bed under all the covers. I guess it found this bed as cozy as I did"

"I guess so oh wait Ino I'm going throu-" I start making static sounds with my mouth "a tunnel-crrrhhh I can- crrrhhhh" I hand up the phone and roll my eyes. "That Ino can talk and talk"

"You're so dumb" Ino laughs as she hangs up her phone too. She walks up to me and for a brief second my stomach drops. _Oh fuck, is she going to kiss me?_ To my surprise, she hugs me and my arms move slowly to return it. _Okay, this is nice. I mean a kiss would have been awesome. But I'll take what I can get._

"I'll see you, Monday. Your car, right?" She asks as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and smiles.

"Yup"

"Okay, bye" She waves and walks down the hallway and out the door. I collapse on my bed and let out a sigh. _These covers smell good._ _I think I'll take a cat nap_. I smile and inhale the residual lavender and vanilla as I drift off into sleep.

**I thought I'd get this chapter up before I'm busying traveling around for Thanksgiving. As always thanks for reading and sticking with the story. I would love to hear any and all feedback. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
